


Rain

by darenotlove



Series: SNAFUBAR [9]
Category: Hanson (Band), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darenotlove/pseuds/darenotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fucking love rainy day sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrosgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/gifts).



> This is another pointless drabbly one-shot that I wrote on my phone yesterday at work. :p It was inspired by a conversation I had months ago with pyrosgf about how adorable [Sleepy!Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pxxe5uPaDs) is, and that somehow led to a brief discussion about Tay/TJR having sleepy morning sex. 
> 
> Sorry it's not porny. Writing sex isn't really my favorite thing, and sometimes I think less is more anyway (that's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it!)
> 
> TOMMY'S POV!!!

One of my least favorite things about living in L.A. is the lack of rain. It's not that I love the rain or anything...

 

But I fucking _love_ rainy day sex.

 

I'm not talking about fucking in the middle of a thunderstorm (although that'd probably be totally hot). I'm talking about those way-too-rare early mornings where I wake up before anyone else, and the first thing I hear is the rain outside our bedroom window. It taps on the glass and drips off of the awning over the balcony, and the sound of it makes my skin tingle. The sky outside is dark and grey, and I suddenly become acutely aware of how cozy our bed is. The sheets are softer against my skin than they normally are, and it's like I can feel the warmth radiating from Taylor's body. It draws me in, envelopes me, silently urging me to burrow my way under the comforter and snuggle right up against him until there's barely an inch of space between us.

 

As soon as I touch him, he'll stir. He'll wrap an arm around me and pull me nearer, sighing contentedly as he slowly starts to wake up.

 

We allow ourselves to be lazy, which is a luxury that's hard to come by when you have five kids to take care of. But on those mornings, it's like _nothing_ else exists. There's nothing else we need to be doing and nowhere else we need to be.

 

It's just us.

 

 _Everything_ between happens _so_ slowly on those rainy days, which is one of the things I love most about them. Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with him no matter what the speed! But rainy day sex with Taylor is something completely separate from every other kind of sexual encounter we've ever shared. I can't even explain why, it just _is_.

 

It's like it just happens. It's so natural and effortless. Honestly, in moments like these, if it wasn't for the fact that I can vividly _feel_ every tiny touch, I'd swear we weren't even awake or aware of what our bodies are doing. It's seriously like existing in some kind of hazy dream. We drift, willingly allowing it to take us wherever it wants.

 

We never take our eyes off of each other, not for a second. It's like we can't, like this entire moment might shatter if we aren't locked in this stare. Everything around us becomes a blur. A quiet, hazy blur.

 

All I can hear is his breathing and mine.

 

And the rain.

 

 


End file.
